1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery protection integrated circuit, a battery protection apparatus and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a battery protection IC is known that is used by being mounted on a circuit board wherein the circuit board is used by being attached to a side surface of a battery having a flat rectangular parallelepiped outer shape (see Patent Document 1, for example). Such a battery protection IC includes a plurality of external connection terminals provided to be positioned along a longitudinal direction of a rectangular circuit board when being mounted on the rectangular circuit board.
However, in the above described conventional technology, as a wiring pattern that is connected to the external connection terminal at a center portion, among the plurality of external connection terminals that are provided along the longitudinal direction, needs to extend below the IC, the thermal conductivity of the wiring pattern is lowered. Thus, wettability of solder between the external connection terminal at the center portion and the wiring pattern tends to be lowered.